Forgive Me, Heart
by emeraldstar32
Summary: When Finn announces an arranged marriage with Princess Bubblegum, his girlfriend, Flame Princess, is mortified. She decides to kill herself, to let Finn and Bonnibel live a peaceful life. FlamInn and a little Fubblegum.
1. Arranged Marriage

_Forgive Me, Heart: Arranged Marriage_

-Finn P.O.V.

I wept. I cried so hard. But these tears can't bring back Flame Princess to life. I want to ask forgiveness. But can she still hear me? Oh heart, forgive me for what I have done. She was my one true love. Ever since our childhood, I always believed she loved me. And it was true. At the age of 13, she died.

One day, Bonnie called me to her kingdom. "Finn, I'm sorry to let you hear this, but my long-lost parents found me and arranged a marriage with your parents. I am too marry you in a month."

Because of extreme sadness by the thought of not being together with Flame Princess, I went home and cried myself too sleep. Jake and BMO tried to comfort me, but only FP can. I decided to visit her tomorrow.

-Jake P.O.V.

Whoa, Finn has really been down since he came back from the Candy Kingdom. I guess PB did something too him...weird.

-Flame Princess P.O.V.

Finn came by today. "Finn! I'm so glad your here! Oh, where's Jake?"  
"He had something to do with Lady Rainicorn. Look, I'm sorry to tell this too you, FP, but, I'm being engaged."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Princess Bubblegum's parents arranged a marriage with mine. I didn't want any of this, I want to stop it, but I can't."

I was so sad! Bonnibel- she is so mean to me. After all, she told my father to imprison me in a lantern. Now, I think she's jealous because of me and Finn! I slept on my fire bed, with all the pain I feel, my orange skin turned blue until I awoke.

-Finn P.O.V.

The next day I came to visit Fire Princess. I only had a month to see her until I would be married to Bonnibel. When I went to her house, I saw her standing at the peak of the grassland which at the bottom was a big river. She looked behind me and said, "Goodbye, Finn. I hope you and Bonnibel will have a great life together." With those last words, she jumped into the river and her flames dissolved. I tried to save her, but it was too late.

Everyday, I would visit the home I made for her and swim in the river where she was dissolved. I love her, please know that, Flame Princess.

R&R, please! ALGEBRAIC! :3


	2. Ressurection

_Forgive Me, Heart 2_

-Finn P.O.V.

Snow. Nothing gives me good memories anymore except a few photo albums and Jake. 3 years have past. Where has she gone? Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Finn, you are never alone. You know I am standing by you, through thick and thin, everyday." I recognized that voice. It was Flame Princess. I couldn't see her, but I knew she was near because I heard her sweet voice.

"Where are you?" I said. She replied with a smile, "I'm right next to you. The lord has given me 3 days to stay here on Earth with my former life because he had seen your grieving ever since I died. I will come tomorrow at sunrise."

Then she disappeared. I was happy with the news. I told Jake about it, and Queen (remember? she married Finn in the previous chapter!) Bubblegum.

-PB P.O.V.  
What?! Flame Princess is coming back? But me and Finn are already married! I could NOT let the love of my life be taken away from me by some freak fire girl!

The next day I was the first to go out to sunrise. I saw Flame Princess appear before me. She had a smile on her face, saying, "Hello, Princess Bubblegum. Happy to see you after all these years. I assume that you and Finn are married now, huh?" I replied in a Queenly manner, "Yes, yes we are. And don't refer to me as PRINCESS anymore. I'm married. You are to refer to me as Queen Bubblegum. Second of all, you are not to show that you and Finn are together. Only as friends. Understand?"

Her smile turned upside down. "Yes, I understand. I should respect it."

-Finn P.O.V.  
Flame Princess has returned. I'm so happy to see her. "Hi, FP!" Jake greeted. I went to her, bringing out my small present: a jar of cookies. I hugged her, remembering the same feeling as I felt years ago.

Suddenly, Bonnibel came in and split us up. "I know you've missed each other and all, but, let us have breakfast first at the Breakfast Kingdom." She said. "Morrow! Lady! Come! Let us go to the breakfast kingdom!"

I rode on Lady with Jake. Bonnibel rode on Morrow. As for Flame Princess, she flew since she can fly. I tried to get close to her, but Queen Bubblegum just kept getting in the way. What is WRONG with that woman?!

~~~~~  
TBC in Part 3 (means, to be continued in part 3)


	3. Separation

_Forgive Me, Heart_

CHAPTER 3: SEPARATION

-Finn P.O.V.  
Ahhh. Such a wonderful Breakfast at the Breakfast Kingdom. "Thanks for the b-fast, Breakfast princess!" I said. "Your welcome, Finn!" BP said. We went to the Candy Kingdom.

Queen Bubblegum took us in to her castle. I saw Goliad and Stormo, forever like that. "Let's wash and dress up. We are going to the new memorial cave. Except for you, Flame Princess. You can't get near water." Bonnibel said as she went to the Master's Bedroom.

-Flame Princess P.O.V.  
I followed Bonnibel to the MBR. Suddenly, she said, "Stay away from Finn. Like I told you, he's mine now. Even if I don't l love him. My parents will be enraged if I am not with him."

Suddenly I lost my patience. "What the heck is WRONG with you?! You've been trying to keep me away! You don't DESERVE him!"  
"So what?! I need to follow orders!"  
"Who cares?!" I said as I shot a couple fire bolts at her.

Finn came in. "Finn, help! She is trying to burn me!" Bonnibel said. "What the BUTT happened?!" Finn said. "Flame Princess was shooting fire bolts at me!" Bonnibel replied.  
"Because you were telling me to stay away from Finn!"  
Finn looked at Bonnibel. "Is this true? You were telling her to stay away from me?"

Bonnibel looked at the floor and said, "Yes."

"How could you?!" Finn said, enraged. "You know I love her! Fine! This was an arranged marriage, but I can separate with you. WE ARE OVER!"

-Queen Bubblegum P.O.V.  
No! My parents will be enraged! Suddenly, Finn took off the ring on my hand, and gave it to Flame Princess.

"Flame Princess, I know, you are just going to be here for 3 days, but, will you marry me?"  
Flame Princess blushed, and with that, she said, "Yes! Yes, I will!"

They both smiled, and hugged each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 4! :D


	4. Happy Endings

_Forgive Me, Heart 4_

-CHAPTER 4: Happy Endings

-Flame Princess P.O.V.  
I went to the chapel and prayed to the lord. Two days before Me and Finn's wedding. 'Lord, I hope you hear me out, your little fire angel in heaven. I wish to be here on Earth. I love Finn as much as you love your Son. Please hear me out, Lord.' I prayed. Then I left.

The second day of my temporary life here was exciting. Me and Finn had fun fixing the wedding. Designing the clothes, fixing the dinner tables, providing appropriate music, and finding a good photographer. Alas, the day came. My third and final day was my wedding. I wore a beautiful, heat-resistant silk dress; while Finn wore a black suit and tie, just like an ordinary groom would wear. Everyone had a flame shield to protect themselves from the heat of the fire kingdom.

-Finn P.O.V.  
Oh my glob! I'm finally getting married to the woman that I really love! The priest said, "'Till death do you part, you may kiss the bride" before I had a chance to kiss Flame Princess, a light was shown, and a voice spoke. "I have heard your pleas and requests, Flame Princess. And I understand. I know you love Finn. That is why, I have granted you, Flame Princess, that you may live here on Earth as long as you want, with eternal life. As for you, Finn, take care of my little Fire Angel. You too have eternal life." Then the Lord disappeared.

We both looked at each other. There was a smile in her face, we slowly moved closer until we kissed, the audience clapped. Then, Ice King arrived.

"What do you want, Ice King?!" I said. "To steal my wife?!" Ice King looked at me, with a confused look on his face. "Why would I want Flame Princess?" He said. " I'm here for Princess Bubblegum. I can't marry Flame Princess 'cause we'll just hurt each other." He grabbed Princess Bubblegum and head off to the Ice Kingdom. "Help me, Fiinnnnnnn!" She said. But I ignored her. I looked to my love, as we kissed again. 'Who cares about her?' we both thought.

And they both lived Happily Ever After! THE END!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this story, "eternal life" means that when they die, they go to heaven.

Ice King kidnapping Princess Bubblegum is completely part of the story. It has a connection to my next story, "How Can I Live With You".


End file.
